


Charms?

by Shinku130



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Dont copy to another site, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Tony and Thor mentioned, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Based on this Prompt:"I'm bitter and complicated. It's one of my charms.""I don't think you know what that means. Or how to count."So another prompt. If anybody would like to send me prompts for characters feel free to send me a message.





	Charms?

It was another day at the Avengers tower, (Y/N), a simple secretary watches as the two men argue in front of her. She simply blinked as Thor stormed off after having another spat with his brother Loki over his cynicism of humans.

“Are you always like this?” (Y/N) asked unable to help herself as she watches with a hint of amusement as Loki turned slightly to stare at her.

_**“I’m bitter and complicated. It’s one of my charms.”**_ Loki replied sarcastically which caused (Y/N) to let an undignified snort of amusement.

_**“I don’t think you know what that word means. Or how to count.”**_ She responded sassilly as she stand from the couch where she was sitting and begins to walk away.

“I’ll have you know I am aware of how to count, mortal. As well as the definition of the word.” Loki replied watching as she began to walk toward the elevator.

“Oh? I was not aware that Gods knew, mortal lingo. Now I shall had back to my desk before Tony starts a manhunt for me. Thanks for the show.” (Y/N) said not looking back at him, as she waved her hand over her shoulder.

This caused Loki to quickly walk up behind and press the button on the elevator before she could. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as they both entered the elevator, once they were both on (Y/N) pressed the number to the upper floor where she was normally stationed at. It was then that Loki spoke up,

“Tell me what kind of book you have in your arms?”

(Y/N) glanced at him before giving him a small secretive smile as she replied,” Why don’t you keep me company while I do my paperwork and I’ll tell you what I am reading”

Loki smirked as the two metal doors opened up, and allowed her to walk over to her desk and take a seat placing the book upon the desk face down.

“Not even going to let me take a peak?” Loki asked with a hint of mischievousness.

(Y/N) let out a small laugh and replies back,” Nope. I mean you can try and charm me into giving you a hint.”

Soon the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon, with Loki trying to charm (Y/N) into telling him what book it was. Much to the amusement of Tony who was leaving his office to head down to where he was to meet Pepper for their date. In the end Loki, managed to figure out what the book she was reading was and in exchange she managed to charm him into taking her on a date. A win win situation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want send me prompts or message and don't want to send them to me here. You can always chat with me on my tumblr: https://miss-novelist.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
